A Navy is Born
'Summary' Witness the story of how Navy was born (when Blink was 1 year old) and how Navy lived with Pink's parents. 'Characters' *Navy *Pink *Blink *Blue *Jess *Bluette *Harold *Red (mentioned) *Stacy (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Pink is in her room reading her book.) Pink: (sighs) Poor Blink, he's always doing things on his own here... (She hears Blink crying.) Pink: BLUE! Blue: (off-screen) I know, I know! (Pink pops her head up and suddenly rushes into the bathroom.) Blue: Wha-? Pink?! (rushes into the bathroom) Oh my god! Pink: (feels sick) I got this, weird feeling in my stomach! (vomits in the toilet) (Blink crawls into the room and hugs Pink.) Blink: Mama. Pink: I think I need to go to the Hospital. Blue: Right, we'll take you there. (Cuts to the Hospital.) Doctor: Well Ms. Pink, it appears we checked your stomach with the X-Ray. Blue: Yeah is she okay?! Pink: Please tell me I'm okay! Doctor: It's fine! According to my X-Ray, you have a living being in your stomach. Pink: Do you mean, I'M PREGNANT?! Doctor: Yup, and it looks to be a boy. Pink: Oh my god! This is so exciting! Blue: Why? Pink: Blink's going to have a little brother! Blue: Yeah, I know. Pink: So when is the baby due? Blue: I think in about 9 months. Pink: Right! We can remember that. (They walk out the Hospital.) Pink: I'm actually excited about this! Blue: Yeah, but will you be able to handle it? Pink: Hey, If I handled Blink, I can handle this new baby. Blue: Guess this means we better get ready for when it comes. (It time lapses to Blue and Pink setting up a room for the new baby.) Blue: What do you think the baby would like? Pink: I don't know, for now we're just setting up his bed, toys and such. Blue: Okay. (Blink crawls in the room with his pacifier.) Blink: (spits out pacifier) WOW! Pink: (gasps) BLINK! You spoke for the first time! (hugs him) Blue: Wait Pink! Your suppose to hold this ladder! Whooaaa! (falls down and hits the ground) Pink: Oopsies... (laughs nervously) Sorry Blue. Blue: (coughs) Probably have to go to the hospital now! (storms out) Pink: I said I was sorry! (groans) (7 Months Later.) Pink: Okay Blue, now we have an issue, we need to find someone to babysit Blink while we're at the hospital. Blue: Well, who can we find? Pink: I'm not sure... (thinks about it) We could get Jess to do it, she's very nice with children. Blue: Alright then. (2 Months Later.) Blue: Hey Jess, thanks for looking after Blink while we're gone. You sure you'll be okay? Jess: I'll be fine. I love kids. Blue: Cool. If there's any trouble just call us an- Pink: BLUE WILL YOU HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE?! I THINK I'M GETTING STOMACH PAIN! Blue: Coming! See ya Jess. (rushes into the car and drives off) Jess: So where is the little guy? (Blink cries off-screen) Jess: I think I know. (cuts to the Hospital, Pink is in bed panting.) Pink: THIS PAIN HURTS SO MUCH! Blue: Pink! It'll be okay! Just hold my hand! (Pink squeezes Blue's hand.) Blue: (in pain) Aaah, nice grip. (Pink starts pushing as hard as she can.) Pink: COME OUT OF- ME! (grunts) Doctor: Okay, just a few more pushes. Pink: FUCK IT! (pushes) Blue: (laughs nervously) Don't swear Pink, or the baby wo- Pink: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE AND HELP ME OUT! (pushes) Blue: (looks down) Right... Doctor: Okay! Just a few more! Pink: (screams) FUCKING PAIN! Doctor: Alright, how about just one more- (Pink screams so loud, the entire building shakes.) Doctor: Congratulations! You two now have a new baby boy. (The doctor hands Blue a navy blue child.) Blue: Wow... Pink: Oh my god! He's so cute! (Blue hands the baby to Pink) Pink: Aww! It's so cute!! Blue: I know. Pink: What should we name him? Blue: I was thinking... dark blue? No... how about... Navy? Pink: Navy? Blue: Yeah. Pink: It's perfect! (cuts back to Jess feeding Blink with milk.) Jess: (giggles) Your so cute. You know Blink? It won't be so hard when I''' have kids one day. (Blue and Pink arrive back home.) Jess: Oh! Looks like your family's home! (Jess takes Blink outside, where Pink walks out holding the baby.) Jess: Aww! Is that your new boy! Pink: Yup, his name is Navy. Blink: (looks over at Navy) Pink: (softly) Navy, meet your brother Blink. (Navy opens his eyes at Blink.) Blink: Bwober! (It later cuts to Pink walking into Blue's room.) Pink: Blue, I think we have a problem. Blue: What? Pink: I think we need to keep Navy away from some of your friends. Blue: Why? Pink: Think about it! People like Red or Stacy could teach him the wrong things! And they come in here all the time! We have to do something. Blue: (thinks for a moment) Well, why don't we give Navy to someone you know to look after him. Pink: Like who? Blue: Why not your parents? None of my friends don't know them. Pink: But... I can't give Navy away... he was just born! (begins tearing up) Blue: Don't worry, we'll have him back as soon as he's ready. Pink: (sniffs) Okay... (It cuts to Pink walking into his parents' house, then walks out a few seconds later. Years past, as it shows Navy walking out of Pink's parents' house now 4 years old.) Navy: Aaahhhh, today's the day! I'm finally going home to meet my Mommy and Daddy and my big brother! Bluette: (walks out) It sure is! Harold: Alright, let's go. (It cuts to Pink in the kitchen feeling depressed. She looks out the window and sees her parents' car.) Pink: Mom? Dad? (gasps) Navy! (runs off) Blue: Navy's home?! Oh my god! (runs outside) Blink: Navy? (gasps) MY LITTLE BROTHER! (runs outside) (Navy gets out the car as Pink tightly hugs him.) Pink: Oh Navy! I missed you so much!! Blue: We all did. Navy: I missed you guys too. Blink: Navy...? (gets closer to him) Navy: Blink! You're my big brother! Blink: YES! THAT'S TRUE! (hugs him) Navy: (laughs) Give me five, brother! (They high five as the episode ends.) A Navy Is Born.png '''Poll What do you think about A Navy is Born? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:July Releases